rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Tennessee
Agent Tennessee Agent Tennessee (Kevin) was an agent who worked for Project Freelancer. In Halo 3 he is identified by his white ODST armor with Blue trims. In Halo Reach, he is identified by his Mark VI armor with the same color as his ODST Armor. In Halo 4-5 he wears an enforcer armor with cobalt and black trims. Later in season 5, he wears the Warmaster armor worn by Agent Colorado, which he mentioned was a legend. Teammates In the first season of Freelancer Tennessee, Tennessee is usually around with groups of agents such as New Jersey, Kentucky, West, and East Virginia, Massachusetts, Missouri, Wisconsin, and North Dakota before North was placed higher in the ranks. During free time he rarely hangs out with North Dakota, New York, and Washington. Equipment Tennessee is usually seen holding a sniper rifle, a SAW, a double SMG, and a rail gun. His only known armor enhancement is a healing unit and an energy shield. His first A.I. was named Omicron (Church's determination) until then he later met PI (Scarlet's Memory). After he left Project Freelancer, his only equipment is the DMR, sniper rifle, magnum, a hard light shield, a combat knife, and finally his A.I. PI. What he can do Tennessee was a mechanical expert, he built turrets and sensor mines to detect or kill enemies. Tennessee is also a sniper with a really good aim. In The Enforcer, He became an expert of assassination. Personality He's always hard on himself. His personality and appearance are similar to Leonard L. Church (from Blood Gulch), doesn't have friends, saying he's a terrible shot and same color armor. He also doesn’t like to be called annoying because Kevin is always focused on what he was doing. How it plays out Halo 5: Guardian (Season 1) * Carolina tells Wash (hospitalized) a story about Tennessee. Halo: Reach * Somewhere in the Insurrectionist base, attacked by Tennessee's first team. ** Introducing: Tennessee, Mississippi, New Jersey, Kentucky, West and East Virginia, Missouri, North Dakota. * New Jersey saves Mississippi and shot to death. * New Jersey died. by Negative Ten * Escaped to Mother of Invention. Success * Mississippi was given an A.I. ** Introducing: Omicron * Mississippi meets new recruit. ** Introducing: Massachusetts * Mississippi hangs out with North Dakota, New York, and Washington at the cafeteria the first time. * Conversation * Mississippi gets called by the Director. * Mission: Steal an alien weapon. * Base Infiltration. * Kentucky injured. Explosion * Tennessee's Team saved by Carolina. Failure *Replanning the attack. * Gallery Agent Mississippi.png|Halo: Reach (Tennessee Part 1) PlayerModel-0.png|Halo 3 (Tennessee Part 2) Agent Colorado.jpg|Halo 5: Guardian (Current Armor) (I don't own Halo 5 yet, sorry) Laser.jpg|Current Weapon Dmr.jpg|Current Weapon H5G Render SniperRifle.png|Current Weapon Upsilon.jpg|Upsilon (Own Personality) Omicron.png|Omicron (Church's Determination) What happened to Omicron After Tennessee gets pushed off by Massachusetts (Controlled by Omicron), Massachusetts was later killed by Agent Maine just to get his hands on Omicron. In season 6 of Red vs Blue, Omicron along with other A.I.s are all destroyed in an EMP blast by Agent Washington. Omicron's status is destroyed. What happened to Tennessee Agent Tennessee is still active. He wanted to make everybody believe he was K.I.A. after being pushed off the cliff. He was about to travel from universe to universe but only to discover there are multiple versions of himself. The truth about Scarlet: Scarlet (Kevin's girlfriend) actually died the same way as Allison Church. The director actually wanted Kevin to join Project Freelancer by creating the PI AI and forced to believe she was still alive. In The Enforcer, the PI AI had its data erased, making it believe she was just a memory of Scarlet (Agent Tennessee was led to believe she was KIA). In the end, Kevin later found out about this and battled against several Freelancer agents, soldiers, and Tex clones. He escaped and rejoined the UNSC as the Military Police (In season 2). Rivalry * Negative Ten (KIA) - One of the Insurrectionist member who has similarly, color swapped, armor as him. * Agent Oklahoma (Appears in Season 2/KIA) - Framed Tennessee by blowing up a UNSC base. * The Director - He lied to him. Kill counts * Several Charon soldiers * Few Mantis robots * Allen "Octavius" Stone (Survived in Season 1, Died in The Enforcer) * Prison guards (during a jailbreak mission) * Few Freelancer soldiers * Several Tex clones (Only to discover what the director was up to) * Agent Wisconsin (Died in The Enforcer) * Agent Oklahoma (Died in season 2) Category:Freelancer Agents